A movable air conditioner is a kind of a movable air conditioner of which the inside of a main body is provided with a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and a expansion member.
In detail, a bottom surface of the main body of the movable air conditioner is installed with the compressor and is upright installed with the compressor. an upper side of the condenser is upright installed with the evaporator. The condenser and the evaporator may be installed in an intersecting direction or a parallel direction to each other.
Also, a front surface of a case forming an external appearance of the movable air conditioner is provided with a discharge hole, which discharges heat-exchanged indoor air while passing through the evaporator. The upper side and lower side of the tear surface of the case are formed with two suction holes. The indoor air is sucked into the evaporator through the suction holes formed on the lower side. The rear surface of the case is connected with the exhaust means, which exhausts the heat-exchanged indoor air while passing through the condenser. When the discharge end of the exhaust means is connected to an outdoor space, the air passing through the condenser is exhausted to the outdoor.
The exhaust means is generally installed to be communicated with the outdoor space through a window. In this case, in order to communicate the exhaust means with the outdoor space, the window should be opened by a size corresponding to a sectional area of the exhaust means. The discharge end of the exhaust means is positioned at the outdoor through the opened space of the window.